


A Shower Like No Other

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Lucky Hoshi gets to play with the boyz. (07/21/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Beta: Annie Hall  


* * *

Hoshi Sato walked down the corridor and into her quarters. She changed into exercise clothes, put her hair up, and, as she looked in the mirror, she straightened the hem of her form-fitting tank top. She was looking forward to going to the gym, as she did every day because she finally got to move her body after eight (and sometime more) hours of sitting with very little movement. By the time she got off the bridge she was itching to pull weights or ride the stationary bike. She picked up her gym bag and walked out the door.

In the turbolift on the way to the gym she turned her head, shoulder to ear, to stretch out her neck muscles. She flapped her arms a bit, waving them around to get them warmed up. The turbolift stopped, the door opened, and she walked over to the gym, opening the door. Hearing the clamor of bike wheels turning she looked to her left. Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed were on the stationary bikes, laughing about something. They were constantly together. Hoshi was convinced they were lovers, even though she had never seen anything overt between the two of them. Something had to be going on when two men fought like cats and dogs, yet still spent a lot of time together. They were so different from each other. Trip looked over to where she was standing, smiled and waved. Malcolm also looked over, smiling and waving when he saw whom it was. She waved back and went over to the weights machine.

She got situated and started her exercise routine. She thought about the two men on their bikes. Both were really sexy. Trip had a fiery temper and she loved it when he got all wound-up. She had seen him lose his temper a few times on the bridge, cursing out Vulcans or aliens, or commanding Malcolm to blow something out of their way. There was something about the way his nostrils flared when he got like that that turned her on. All that excess energy had to be channeled somewhere. She was sure that the gym wasn't the only place he spent his extra energy. He was big and blond, protective looking. He had clear, light blue eyes. She did her best not to stare at him because it would be so easy to get lost in those eyes. Malcolm, on the other hand, was cool, calm and collected on the bridge in a crisis. He carried out his orders to blow up an object with only a smirk. He especially seemed to enjoy it when Trip gave him the command. Maybe there was something else meant by the smirk, other than the obvious.

Her mind wandered to when he was giving her phase pistol lessons. He would stand very close behind her and put his arms around her, placing his hands over hers to help her guide the pistol. She would feel his warm breath on her cheek, and smell the wonderful cologne he would wear. It smelled fresh and green, like a spring day. She wanted so much to relax into him, but knew he'd never go for that. She thought about his dark wavy hair and blue-gray eyes. Thick dark lashes framed his eyelids.

Hoshi felt a pulling in the lower part of her body. The only times she felt that was when she either had to go to the bathroom, or was sexually aroused. And this time, she didn't need to go to the bathroom. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then after a few moments slowly opened them again. As she refocused, two pairs of legs came into view. She traveled up the bodies in tight fitting exercise clothes to look into the concerned faces of Trip and Malcolm. _When had they walked over to her?_ she wondered.

"Hoshi, are ya all right?" Trip asked, his eyebrows knitted in a frown. She looked to Malcolm and he was leaning over, looking at her intently. She looked back at Trip.

"Yes, thank you, Commander. I just needed a big breath of air," she lied.

"Are you sure? We could call Dr. Phlox." Malcolm reiterated trip's concern.

"No, thanks, Malcolm. Really, I'm much better now." She smiled her assurance to convince them.

"We'll see ya later at dinner then?"

"Definitely. With bells on!" Hoshi laughed.

They laughed and, satisfied that she was telling them the truth, walked towards the showers. Hoshi watched as they moved, the muscles in both men's buttocks moving effortlessly to lift their powerful legs. Hoshi forced herself to look away. Concentrate on your routine, she chastised herself. After a few more pulls on the weights, and a few more pulls in her uterus, she decided to quit. This is pointless, she thought to herself. A nice cold shower will get my mind off those two. She got up, grabbed her bag and went to the showers. The sound of sprinkling water greeted her ears and she closed her eyes as she shut the door to the stall.

She was undressing when she heard low moans. Her heartbeat quickened at the sound. She quietly followed the sounds to one of the showers, glad that she had already taken her shoes off. The moans became louder and they were accompanied by a steady squishing sound. She ever so slowly opened pulled back the curtain. Her eyes widened at the scene before her.

Trip was up against the far wall of the shower, his back to Malcolm, long legs spread apart and bent outwards, head thrown back, one arm up against the wall, the other down by his waist. His short, wet hair was spiked up, and his arms and legs glistened with water droplets. Malcolm was behind him, moving rhythmically back and forth. One arm was outstretched over Trip's against the wall, while the other held on to Trip's waist. His head was bent down, as he watched himself thrusting into Trip's ass. His dark, wavy hair was slicked back, flat on his head from the moisture. The water from the shower was hitting the middle of Malcolm's back, the individual sprays joining to create streams that ran down his butt and onto the shower floor. The movement of Malcolm's body formed waves in the streams.

Hoshi stood riveted. This was the first time she had actually seen two men fucking. _This is so erotic,_ she thought, as the fingers on her right hand went to one of her nipples and started to pinch it through the soft fabric of the sports bra. The fingers of her left hand went down the front of her panties, finding her already wet folds and softly caressing them as the erotic scene in front of her played out.

Both Trip and Malcolm groaned with each thrust, getting louder each time. The groans reverberated in the shower, bouncing off the walls and resonating in Hoshi's ears. The sounds of lust being fulfilled made Hoshi gasp with neediness.

Malcolm shuddered and bit Trip's shoulder blade as he drove his dick into Trip.

"Aaah!" Trip shouted. "Do it harder, Malcolm!"

"The biting or the fucking?" Malcolm's voice was strained through his exertions. Trip grunted loudly in reply.

Malcolm slowed to a stop and leaned forward, whispering something in Trip's ear. He pulled out of Trip completely.

Hoshi's mind whispered, "Get out! Leave now!" in a panic. Malcolm turned his body in one swift motion to face her. A lascivious grin played on his lips. "Did you enjoy watching us, Hoshi?"

"Uh...I...I'm s-s-s-orry..." she stammered, her jaw quivering. She noticed that Trip had also turned toward her and had a smile on his lips. Her eyes darted back and forth to each man's throbbing erection. She tore her eyes away with some effort and turned, running out of there

She ran back to her dressing room, and closed the door behind her. As she swung around to lock it, it opened, the corner catching her temple. "Oh!" she cried out, and staggered back, more from surprise than pain. Malcolm opened the door all the way, and when he saw Hoshi he ran to catch her.

"Hoshi, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" He put his arm around her to steady her.

"It's okay." Hoshi rubbed her temple lightly. Her face suddenly felt hot as she remembered what she had witnessed in the shower. She looked down Malcolm's body, glistening from the shower. His cock bobbed out in front of him invitingly. She felt the familiar pull, a reminder of what a dick felt like inside of her. As she closed her eyes at the memory, Malcolm spoke.

"Here, let's give it a kiss to make it feel better." Malcolm softly kissed the tender spot. He trailed tiny kisses down her cheek to her lips, one arm still around her waist, the other cradling her head. The delicate kisses felt heavenly. She turned her head toward him, and pressed her lips to his. His mouth opened invitingly and she tentatively put her tongue through his lips and into his mouth.

Malcolm, to Hoshi's utter delight, slowly placed his tongue next to hers, and cautiously swirled his tongue around her teeth. She rewarded his efforts with a moan. He turned her body towards him and they kissed slowly, exploring each other's mouths. Malcolm leisurely pulled away and moved toward her ear, nuzzling the lobe.

"Join us, Hoshi. Let me and Trip give you pleasure, such as you've never dreamed possible," he whispered seductively. He looked into her eyes, seeing the brown orbs filling with passion as she contemplated what was in store for her. She kissed him in response. In between more kisses, she let him lead her back to the shower, where Trip was under the water streams, patiently stroking his rigid cock. He smiled broadly when he saw her.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Hoshi. Come here, darlin'."

He pulled her bra over her head, revealing her small but firm breasts, and the nipples, which were already hard nubs. He licked the right one with his tongue flat, then switched to sucking it, getting his whole mouth around the nipple and areola. Hoshi groaned. "Ohhh, Trip...." she whispered. Her right hand grasped his head, pushing it harder against her tit.

Meanwhile, Malcolm removed her panties, his kisses following them down her body. She stepped out of the panties, separated her legs and he looked at the prize that awaited him. He opened his mouth, and licked the length of her pussy. She caught her breath as he proceeded to lick her clit, toying with it and sucking it lightly. "Oh Malcolm..." Hoshi shuddered as the combined sensations of what he and Trip were doing to her created a fire deep within her belly.

Hoshi's left hand traveled down Trip's wet body, found his dick and rubbed it, moving her hand back and forth along the powerful shaft. A slight tremor went through her as she realized that her small hand didn't completely fit around his girth. Her other hand went back behind her, to bury it in Malcolm's wet hair where he was busy thrusting his hot, wet tongue into her pussy.

Jolts of intense sensation went through her. Barely able to concentrate, Hoshi gasped, "Malcolm, Trip, please stop. I'm going to come and I don't want to come this soon. It's my turn to play." Malcolm moved over to stand next to Trip, and Hoshi slid down to her knees, her eyes level with Trip's dick. She caught her breath. It was dark red, swollen with blood, and bigger than she imagined. A drop of clear liquid glistened at the tip. Smiling she licked it off. Trip groaned and looked down in time to see her take his throbbing cock into her mouth. He closed his eyes and threw his head back. She ran her lips up and down his shaft, swirling her tongue around it as she did. She put her hands on his butt and pulled him towards her, his penis going all the way to the back of her throat. She played with his dick, licking, swirling, and nibbling the tip and up and down the shaft. Her thumbs rubbed the underside of his sac. Trip groaned.

Hoshi looked up to see what the men were doing. They were kissing passionately, with Malcolm's hands cradling Trip's head. One of Trip's hands was stroking Malcolm's cock. She felt the other one at the back of her head, holding her in place.

Trip shivered and he broke the kiss with Malcolm. Shaking his head to concentrate, he asked Hoshi to stop. She took his dick out of her mouth and he lifted her up. He kissed her passionately, tasting himself in her mouth. Both pulled away for breath at the same time. Malcolm kissed her face and neck; one hand caressing her back while the other stroked the wet, swollen lips of her sex. Trip whispered to her, "Tell me when you want me inside of you."

"Now," she whispered. Trip lifted her up and turned, walking so that her back was up against the shower wall. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, holding tightly as he guided his cock into her pussy with his hand. As he looked up her brown eyes looked into his baby blue ones, pleading and lustful, telling him, "I want you deep inside of me..." He smiled as he pushed slowly inside, filling her completely. She could feel the tip of his penis against her cervix. Yes, yes, this is going to be wonderful, she thought. Trip slowly started to push in and out of her. Her pussy gripped his dick and he felt the wet walls close in all around him as waves of intenseness filled his whole body, generating from his groin. She was so, so hot and tight!

Meanwhile, Malcolm had been using his fingers to stretch Trip's anus. He took his dick and rubbed it against Trip's balls and perineum, and against the outside of his hole. Trip stopped thrusting into Hoshi and looked back over his shoulder at Malcolm, nodding his assent. He slowly bent his legs to give Malcolm greater access. Malcolm gradually pushed his cock into Trip's ass, stopping once he was all the way in to give Trip a moment to adjust. The warmness of Trip's body closed around him, his dick casting ripples of concentrated passion throughout him. Involuntarily, he squeezed Trip's hips to keep the feeling at bay. When he felt Trip slowly push into Hoshi, he started to push in and out, bit by bit, matching his movements to his lover.

Trip reveled in the feelings coalescing in his ass and cock. They were so incredible; he could hardly concentrate on the thrusts as he pushed into Hoshi. He decided to let Malcolm take the lead with the thrusting.

Hoshi felt Trip push slowly deep inside her, moving back and forth. She would tighten her pussy around him as he moved forward and loosened it when he moved back. Hoshi opened her eyes and looked at both men: Trip's eyes were closed, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration, his mouth slightly open. She looked over to Malcolm behind him. He was looking right at her, his blue-gray eyes dark and dilated with desire. He smiled at her and looked deep into her eyes as he thrust into his lover.

Swells of passion merged in Hoshi and as she closed her eyes she bent her head forward, nuzzling Trip's neck. They kept this rhythm up until she could take it no longer. She gasped, "Please Trip, Malcolm, go faster...and harder...." Trip opened his eyes and looked at the top of her head, bent into the crook of his neck. He gladly told Malcolm to speed up. As Malcolm complied, pounding into Trip with a new urgency, Trip in turn took each stroke and passed it on to Hoshi. Hoshi grunted with each thrust and ground her hips against him. Trip's breathing was fast and shallow now..."Oh, God, I'm going to come!" As he exploded inside of her, hot streams of semen filling her, she grabbed his back and thrust her hips up, her pussy sucking him into her as she released her orgasm at the same time. "Ooooohhhh," she groan-yelled.

Malcolm, driven to the edge as he felt Trip come, gave a shout as he thrust forcefully into his lover. He came hard, his fingers pressing deep into Trip's hips, doing everything he could to hold on to him. Hoshi clutched Trip closer to her as she felt a second orgasm wash over her. He held on even tighter the second time, afraid she would explode from the inside out.

* * *

The three of them collapsed on the floor, their trembling legs unable to take it any more. Hoshi slumped against the wall, drawing in ragged breaths. Her eyes remained closed, since her head was spinning somewhat after that amazing experience.

She felt a cool current of air drift over her naked skin. Hoshi opened her eyes. She gasped as she saw Trip and Malcolm looking in at her from the shower door.

"Oops!" Trip and Malcolm looked at each other, shut the shower door, and beat a hasty retreat.

_Oh my God, they were watching me all this time?_ Hoshi thought. Burning up from her exertions and extreme embarrassment, she shouted after them, "You'll pay for this!!"


End file.
